Love, Lily
by rye-the-random
Summary: Lily Luna's family and friends mourn after her untimely death; some with letters, some with memories. For the quill it challenge at LJ.
1. Wind

**.wind.**  
_a letter sent from a best friend, after a death._

Dear Lilyflower;

I was the only one who could call you that, do you remember? Of course you do, you always noticed tiny little details. That's who you were, the details; that scar above your lip from when James got mad and chucked his copy of Hogwarts; A History at Al, only Al ducked and it hit you in the mouth instead; the way how in the sun, your eyes looked golden around the edges, tiny filaments crackling with quiet electric energy; how you never wore matching socks because _that's boring._

I miss you so much. Maybe it's fucking cliché, but I don't care. A huge hole has been punched through my chest; this place where you're supposed to fill when I hugged you. You held me together. I love you more than anything in the whole world. I feel empty and lost and like some stupid, bumbling little kid without you around to keep me in line.

Remember when you were in fourth year and you asked me to transfigure your hair from Weasley-red to Potter-black? How mad your mum was that you wouldn't change it back, because you wanted to look like Al and not James anymore? Remember when we sat outside on the _very edge_ of that cliff by Shell Cottage, the wind whipping your hair into my face? We just sat there for hours, sometimes talking, sometimes not, our pinkies just barely touching. All I could smell was the ocean and the peachy, flowery scent of your hair. You just closed your eyes and soaked in the sun. I miss that so much, Lil.

I miss everything about you; that freckle right next to your mouth, your love of cats and long sleeves and daises. You had so much life, Lily. I don't understand how you could have left us to stew in this mess. Your dad hasn't gotten out of bed for a week. Your mum just cooks and cooks and cooks. Sometimes she cries. I just sit next to the ocean, thinking about you. I would give anything to hug you again.

I love you, Lily. You are my everything, my soul mate, my petite Potter with the mind of someone so much smarter than her eighteen years. My life is so empty, now. I love you, I love you, I love you. I so wish you could have seen that.

Always,

Teddy


	2. Yellow

**AN: in personal fanon, Lily Luna potter takes her own life at age 18. Al mourns for her. (to learn more about their relationship, read chapters 28, 30 and 32 of **_**Moments**_**.)**

* * *

**.yellow.**  
_Sometimes being a brother is even better than being a superhero. –Marc Brown._

Instead of bending over a sharp needle filled with black tar, you hunch over her weary old copy of Jane Eyre. You feel your sister in these tired old pages. You finger a letter; one of four.

_I'm sorry. I had to. Don't cry for me. Live for me._

You sigh, rushing noise. The image leaps into your head fully formed, uninvited. Her little ballerina body poised in a kneeling position, the knees of her golden skirt steeped in her own blood.

Your pulse quickens. Deep breath, deep breath. God, grant me the serenity…you grip the book tighter, your fingers smoothing over the lines of her miniscule handwriting.

_I'm sorry._

To accept the things I cannot change. Breathe, breathe.

_I had to._

Courage to change the things I can. Getting high as outer space won't bring her back.

_Don't cry for me._

Tears slide down your face as you mumble to yourself; _and the wisdom to know the difference._

_Live for me._


	3. Jewel

**.jewel.**  
_I hurt myself today  
to see if I still feel.  
I focus on the pain  
the only thing that's real.  
The needle tears a hole  
the old familiar sting.  
Try to kill it, all away  
But I remember everything.  
-Hurt, Johnny Cash covering Nine Inch Nails_

* * *

A father never forgets.

* * *

He doesn't mean to watch her, but the the glint of the silver-encased emerald holds his eyes. Her hands dip in and out of the dishwater. She hums lightly to herself. The engagement ring on his just of-age daughter makes him want to weep for loss. He bites his lip, not making a sound. Her long, dark hair is kept at bay at a messy knot at the back of her head.

Then something else enters his field of vision, and he is taking long strides quickly toward her. She opens her cupid-bow mouth in surprise as he reaches over and turns off the water in the sink. He grasps her elbows, turning the sides of her arms up to the light.

There, deep pink and purple lines climb her arms like ladders. Fresh slices criss-cross ivory skin, jagged and raw at the edges. Her face burns.

"Baby," he whispers, eyes held captive in horror as he stares at her arms, "what did you _do_?"

She stares up at him through her lashes. Ashamed, she tries to pull away from him, but he waits until she tires herself out from thrashing, the way he used to when she was a toddler. He wraps his arms so tightly around his _little fairy_. This is all it takes; she begins to cry.

"I'm sorry, daddy," she sobs into the front of his robes, "I'm so sorry."


	4. Strangers

.strangers.

* * *

_PlayWizard has come by exclusive rights for this interview with new wife and Holyhead Harpies' co-captain, Lily Krum, age 18!_

**PlayWizard:** Please list your pertinent stats for our readers!

**Lily Krum:** age; just eighteen, four eleven, eighty two pounds, Slytherin, married to Septimus Krum (personal assistant to the Minister of Magic), daughter of Harry Potter (Auror) and Ginny Weasley-Potter (Daily Prophet sports reporter and former Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies.) I'm a vegan, tattooed punk who likes to drink and sing.

**PW:** Tell us about your newest tattoo!

**LK:** It is a back piece that extends over my right shoulder and down my right arm. It's comprised of vines, leaves and ancient ruins. Herbology and ruins were my best subjects at Hogwarts. There's a lot of hidden and personal messages.

**PW**: Like what?

**LK:** There are symbols for my huge family, for my husband Septimus, whom I call Set, and for my first love.

**PW:** Septimus was not your first love?

**LK:** That's correct.

**PW:** We at PlayWizard have to ask; who was your first love?

**LK:** He was in that part of my life that was really dark and this man was there for me in a way no one else could be, but for my own sake I'm choosing not to disclose his name or age. Set is truly my soul mate and the love of my life.

**PW:** Fair enough. We have an anonymous reader's question, if you're amenable to answering.

**LK:** of course.

**PW:** Favorite sex position?

**LK:** *laughs* Any really, I love sex. Missionary hand-cuffed to the headboard is my favourite.

**PW:** Wow, I'm sure our readers will be very surprised by that; you have a reputation for being deceptively innocent-looking. Tell us about how you stay physically fit.

**LK:** It's amazing, I love working out. Seeking is a workout, definitely. People don't realize that Quidditch training has been revolutionized since my mum played for England. There is a lot more focus on being as physically fit and strong as possible; our whole team is crazy muscled in different ways. Beaters need to be broad and strong as hell; they do a lot of arm work. Chasers and Keepers do a lot of arm work as well, but they don't need to be as huge as the Beaters. The workouts I do are focused on keeping me as small and compact as possible while building muscle. We spend more than half our practice days drilling. I run at least 6 kilos a day. My favourite ab move is where I hang upside-down from this bar and do sit-ups, it's intense! I also do a lot of mixed martial arts training; I have since I was little. I was always smaller than everyone else and not always able to defend myself, so my dad has been teaching me martial arts since before I could remember. I feel sexiest when I'm done with a grueling workout; the endorphin rush is amazing.

**PW:** Awesome. Readers, turn the page to find out six-page, full colour layout of Lily!

**Editor's note:** This interview was recorded on July 27, and Lily Luna Krum died on August first. PlayWizard and all of its employees extend heartfelt condolences to the Potter-Weasley-Krum family at this time, and asks its readers to respect and honour Lily.


	5. Heart

**AN:** Apparently, JKR never said that Krum had a son named Septimus, which is news to me. I could've sworn she did. So we're just working under the assumption that he did and Septimus (whom Lily calls Set) was raised as a family friend.

Lily Luna Potter and Septimus Krum are same-year Slytherins. They have been best friends since before they could walk, and thus far, they have done everything together. This is no exception. (Sixth year.) For Grace.

**WARNING:** Graphic sex, proceed only if you are 18+.

* * *

**.heart.**

He is so much taller than her, towering over her. She stands on her tip-toes to give him a hug, their standard _I-haven't-seen-you-since-yesterday-how-was-your-night _routine. He inhales. She smells spicy; like her always-present chai tea, and faintly smoky; reminiscent of her strawberry cigars. She oozes familiarity; sixteen years of birthday parties and Transfiguration tests, of lost teeth and familial gatherings. Neither of them knows which one decides to turn it into more; her hands lace through his dark hair at the exact time his hands find her elfin waist. They rest there, large and strong and modest, as solid as their friendship.

She is his opposite; a miniature with delicate features who is at odds with his height and brute strength and his strong jaw. Her passion is sparked with their physical contact. She walks forward, her small hands on his huge chest, and he naïvely allows her to push him toward her bed. She exhales his name as her lithe fingers make rapid work of his buttoned shirt.

His brain is jammed; he cannot form a coherent thought. All that registers is that the girl he has loved for his entire life is kissing him, is undressing him, _is pushing him down onto her bed. _

_I love you, _he breathes, honesty spilling out before he can stop it_. _She stops, suddenly, jerks back, her emerald eyes wide. Then, as if she has made up her mind,she leans back in and intones _I love you too_ against his smooth throat. He smiles, his world complete. _She loves me too_, he thinks, elated. His heart slams against his ribcage; surely she can hear it. Suddenly he is distracted by her teeth, which are leaving purpling bruises against his collarbone.

_Lily_, his voice comes out, strangled. She _hmmm_s in response, her tongue doing something to his neck that he didn't know was physically possible. His jeans are so tight and strained, they're hurting him. He shifts slightly below her, gently, and she is abruptly standing up, shaking her long, tomato-red hair out of its elegant knot. He is temporarily disappointed, until, suddenly, she is peeling off her black dress, stripping off her black lace stockings, diving back onto her bed, next to him. His hands land on her shoulders; it's the one place he can trust himself to not do anything stupid.

She shakes her head and he pulls away. He should have known it was too good to be true. His heart plummets. _Set_, she says, with the air of explaining potions homework as though he's dim-witted, _you can _participate_. I _want_ you, I don't want to just lay here and- _she is cut off as he kisses her this time, more urgently, full of happiness once again. She smiles. It's his turn to kiss down her neck, bite her shoulder, make her let out a gasp of _Oh!_

His immense hands trail down her body. Thumbs find a home on her chest, and she bites a lip. He grins. He is mad with this lust for her, this power he suddenly has. Experiment; what does she do when you move your thumbs like _that_? _Oh!_ Oh my.

Boxers? Gone. Her see-through scrap of black lace? Gone. They find a home next to his socks on the floor.

There aren't words for this, for these moving hands and breaths. For the way she makes him feel. She has returned something to him that he hadn't known had broken away.

He is supporting his whole weight in his hands- _I love you_, he breathes and she nods, her teeth on her lip drawing blood. He kisses her, tastes rust and salt and rawness.

_Hel-lo!_ He exclaims. He can't help himself. She giggles and they both blush and somehow it's awkward and perfect and beautiful at once.

They find an easy rhythm, and he can't help but stare into her eyes, clear and deep and bottle green, rimmed in gold. He kisses her, bites her neck, pressure. Nibbles on her ear and she lets out a little shriek. He grins.

He's holding onto her headboard. She is _oh_-ing as he quickens the pace. She's louder, louder, but neither of them cares.

_Oh-oh-oh-Set!-oh-oh-god!-oh! _She's ridiculously loud. This is the noisiest she's ever been in their whole life, and he knows it's _him_, he's making her do _that_ and that turns him on even more if that were possible.

And then_; Oh-Oh!-OHHH!_

He's following right after her; watches her head throw back, her back arch, her mouth falls open. She is bright and lovely and they are joined in a way they hadn't been before.

He relaxes on top of her not-all-the-way, careful to keep his weight off the delicate body beneath him. She pokes him in the ribs and he collapses onto her, both of them chuckling. He rolls to the side and gathers her into his arms.

_I love you_, the both say. Smiling, happiness, perfection.

She holds herself close to his chest, looks up at him through her Bambi lashes. _Marry me_, she says. Not an order, not a command, simply a big question in small words that make his stomach drop and his heart kick-start.

For an answer he brings his mouth to hers and somehow gets out the word _yes._


	6. Pain

AN: Dominique, (whom Lily calls Niq (pronounced like "nick")) is Lily's best friend, aside from Septimus. In fanon, Dominique is also a metamorphmagous. This chapter takes place shortly before Chapter 5: Heart, making Dominique, Septimus and Lily sixteen. At the end of this chapter, they disapparate illegally. I don't think that's very far-fetched, because she's Harry Potter's kid, c'mon.

* * *

**.pain.**

You are best friends. Born a day apart (you, April nineteenth-Aries- and her, April twentieth- Taurus.) you have done everything together. First steps; holding hands. First baby tooth gone- hers went first and you pulled your front one so you could match. You spend your first day at Hogwarts together; Slytherins, no question about it. She radiates quiet wisdom and love of nature (Gram says she takes after her dad). You are a loud, opinionated smart ass who isn't afraid of anything (you take after Uncle Ron). She is slow to anger; your fuse is short. Opposites, yet complimentary beings. You cannot have one without the other. It is a running joke in the family that where Lily is, Dominique will be also, closely followed by Septimus. The Others- they don't understand. They don't quite seem to get how small and how fragile she is. How much she needs your protection, and can't do things without you.

She's sick, obviously. Long sleeves hide shyness and scars and a secret desire for someone she can't have. It's an unspoken agreement between you and Set; Protect Lily At All Costs. Because when she gets hurt, or she is sad, or is in trouble, Bad Things happen, like finding her in the blood-stained bath, blue and barely breathing, or not knowing where she is for three days until she comes home full of sadness and guilt and bitterness for an unkind world.

Ted lives on his own now, across the street from The Leaky Cauldron. If there was one person Lily had more adoration for than her father, it was Teddy Lupin; tall, blue-haired and arrogantly charming, with a penchant for causing trouble and heartbreak in his Hogwarts days. He forcibly reminds you of the stories Uncle Harry tells about his own godfather, Sirius. There is no solid reason to dislike him, but you do. (Probably because his personality is so similar to your own.)

There are frequent drunk summer nights spent with all the cousins- Set and Scorpius included- in Ted's posh loft. None of their parents accompany them because the honorable Teddy Remus Lupin is chaperoning, after all. You tsk. The apartment is filled with huge oak furniture and PlayWizards and booze- so much booze. Raucous laughter and thank-god-our-parents-aren't-here conversations and occasionally there's fireworks set off in the living room and the whole environment is oddly lust-filled and drunk and happy.

The boys drink the most out of anyone. Set, Scorpius, James, Al, Fred and Louis put away Firewhiskey like nobody's business. Lily drinks, although infrequently. You stay sober; watching Lily, waiting for Something to happen.

One night it does; three in the morning and you look up from Pride & Prejudice and notice that two people are conspicuously missing from the uneven circle of drunk Potters and Weasleys.

For some reason, you decide to check upstairs first. Pass a bathroom and a bedroom and make your way to the end of the hall, where an oak door signifies Teddy's bedroom. No sound. You tentatively knock. She wouldn't sleep with him, you think. She knows how dangerous that is. No movement, no _come in_. Try the knob- it's unlocked. Push open the heavy door and the first thing you see is Teddy, all limbs twisted in sheets. He is most definitely unconscious, dark circles under his eyes and his face full of blue stubble. Naked.

Anger and anxiety pulse through you. Where the hell is she? Stalk across the room, resisting the urge to shove him out of bed, and push open the bathroom door. Your mouth drops open, eyes take in the scene. You are going to _kill _Teddy Lupin.

She sits naked on the counter, fingers compulsively tapping, counting cuts on her wrist. She has a blooming black eye and handprint-bruises around her neck and on her hips and bite marks everywhere and there's a bit of blood on the counter and she won't look up and _holy fuck what a sick fucking bastard_.

You reach for her and she flinches back, green eyes filling with tears. "Lil," you murmur, working to keep your voice steady so you don't scare her. "Did he rape you?" Lily nods, then shakes her head, then shrugs.

"Niq," she mumbles, "he was so drunk. So was I. I mean I only had one shot but you know how low my tolerance is but he called me beautiful and I couldn't say stop and he kissed me and said all the right things." Tears slide down her face.

You set your jaw, reserve judgment of Teddy when you're alone with him and your wand. You go into automatic protect-mode. "Stay here," you order her, as if she could move. You stalk back into the room, go for the bottom drawer in the giant dresser, where Victoire keeps some of her things. Thank god she's in Paris with grand-mère for the summer. You pull out a pair of pajama pants, and rustle through the closet, pulling down an old jumper, so big it will swallow Lily whole. You head back to the bathroom; she hasn't moved.

"I have clothes," you announce. She nods. You both stand there for a moment until she reaches for the jumper. She scrambles into that and the pants. Victoire is five foot nine and curvaceous and petite little Lily is five foot. The clothes drown her, but they're better than nothing.

"We're leaving," you say, and put your arm gently around her. She nods. As you head into the bedroom, she shrinks against you, and you have such a burning hatred for the man on the bed that your hair turns red at the roots.

She reaches up and touches your white-blonde head. "Niq," she shakes her head, "it's not his fault." You purse your lips and say nothing. Downstairs, you reach for the doorknob, but she stops you. "Septimus," she says, like you're obviously forgetting something. You grit your teeth. Aren't you enough?

"Stay here," you order again. You let go of her and she sways slightly on her feet.

Three minutes later, you are dragging Septimus down the steps, Lily trailing behind. Once you hit the cool night air on the street below, he seems to sober up a bit.

"Who…?" he asks you, gesturing at Lily. You shake your head.

You reach and Septimus reach for each of Lily's hands, looking, from far away, like parents with a child between them. Lily stifles a sob.

"I'm going to fucking kill him," mutters Set. You nod, and the three of you disapperate.


	7. Dinner

**.dinner.**

* * *

DAILY PROPHET EXCLUSIVE; SON OF FAMOUS QUIDDITCH PLAYER BREAKS HARRY POTTER'S GODSON'S NOSE AT ENGAGEMENT DINNER!

The recently engaged- and very young-couple Lily Potter and her fiancée, Septimus Krum, hosted their engagement announcement dinner last night at the small London-based French bakery _Chez Arnoud_. Sixteen-year-old Lily is of course, the daughter of wizarding savior Harry Potter and his Quidditch-playing-turned-writer wife, Ginny Weasley. Septimus Krum is the son of world-renown Viktor Krum and Evokidya Iskra, a Bulgarian supermodel.

Reports come from the location that last night, that at approximately seven thirty seven p.m., there was much shouting to be heard from the fairy-lit back garden. "It was quite the ruckus," says a family insider, on the condition that they not be named. "Set [Septimus] said something under 'is breath to Teddy [Lupin], and the next thing you know, Set's punched 'im in the face! Knocked 'im to the ground, and everythin'; stood over 'im for a good while, yelling that Ted was a disgrace for a man, until Victoire [long time girlfriend of Lupin] ran forward and 'elped 'im up! What a way to ruin a nice dinner, and all. Lily was cryin', Niq [Dominique Weasley, daughter of curse-breaker Bill Wealsey and Triwizard champion Fleur Delacour] yelling at Teddy for whatever 'e did, and yellin' at Set for punchin' 'im. Pretty soon after that, Ted ran out, Victoire following him. We got a few glasses of elderflower wine into Lily and Dominique to calm them down, and 'Arry had a strong talk with Set. Was quite the event, I'll tell ya."

This is not the first time a Potter-Weasley family member has made our newspaper. Many might remember the startling announcement that came four years ago that then-sixteen Rosaline Weasley was pregnant with Scorpius Malfoy's child and they had eloped to Italy.

_For an in-detail list of past Potter-Weasley family exploits, see pages eight and eleven._


End file.
